Animal Species/Dressrosa Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Pirate Alliance Saga. New World Island Whales A large group (gam) of Island Whales made an appearance when the Straw Hats floated from Fishman Island to the New World. Their movement was enough to create a current which disturbed the "White Strom". For further information, see Island Whale. Spotted Sharks The spotted sharks are a big species of shark which live in the waters of the New World. The sharks are about ten times bigger than a human and their bodies are covered in spots. The sharks make an appearance in Punk Hazard when Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Robin are being shot at by the centaurs while crossing the lake located in the center of the island and are capsized. Zoro was pulled down by one of the sharks. It was later revealed that the lake was in fact part of the sea and also the center of battle between Aokiji and Akainu. Sea Owl A Sea Owl was seen in the waters between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. Punk Hazard Technically, most of the "animals" on Punk Hazard are not actual beings belonging to a particular species. Rather, due to the intervention of Vegapunk, Caesar Clown, or Trafalgar Law, they are either an artificially created being or hybridized version of the species they represent. Dragon The Straw Hat Pirates encountered two exemplary species of on the first island they visit in the New World, Punk Hazard. All of them are products of Vegapunk's researches. First Model The first dragon was capable of breathing fire, possessed immense strength, and extremely durable, hot skin. With its massive wings, it was capable of flight. After a brief battle with the Straw Hats, it was decapitated by Zoro. The dragon was 70m (229' 7") by estimate in length. History Later, Monet stated that the dragon belonged to Dr. Vegapunk and according to Brownbeard, it was artificially made to protect Punk Hazard and was capable of adapting to any weather environment. One of the World Nobles took a liking to the dragon and gave it a name. Gallery Second Model is the second model of dragon developed. It seems to be really fierce, but is very cowardly against strong opponents. Abilities It is able to breathe fire just as the first model can, but it is also much faster, able to easily dodge bullets and with a joint force enough to bite and chew steel. It also seems to be able to perceive enemies, fleeing away when it noticed Vergo's arrival . History It first appears during Caesar Clown's biological weapon demonstration, where his subordinates were using it to pull a sled , but it flew away upon seeing Smiley. It was later captured by Sanji and brought in the Research Institute, where the effects of the sedative vanished and it started attacking the G-5 Marines. When Vergo arrived, it flew away and fought with Nami, Usopp, Brook and Kin'emon who defeated it. Gallery Centaur are one of the first creatures that Straw Hats encountered on Punk Hazard. They seem to have different variations, not following the ancient Greek and Roman myths of being half horse from the waist down, but instead having the lower half being any kind of animal. Some like Smoothie follow the real-world myths by being a horse centaur. The centaurs seen so far were carrying various weapons. The Centaur Patrol Unit apparently act as guards for Caesar Clown and are led by Brownbeard, a gigantic alligator centaur whom they call "boss". It seems that not all centaurs are part of the Unit, as some were seen wearing hazmat suits (designed to fit their animal bodies) like the satyrs. They were originally fully human, though the majority of them lost the use of their lower bodies due to an experiment gone wrong four years prior to the present. When Trafalgar Law arrived on the island, he asked to use his ability to give them new legs. Satyr Satyrs (or "fauns") are half-sheep half-human creatures. They are human from the torso up with the exception of the horns. Their lower halves are made up of the rear end and hind legs of a sheep. Unlike centaurs, they do not possess forelegs. They first appeared in hazmat suits kidnapping the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny (except Brook) with sleep gas and took them to Punk Hazard. After escaping their cell and encountering giant children, the Straw Hats fought them and knocked off their gas-masks, revealing them to be satyrs. While several have been seen, the only one named so far is Fen Bock. They were originally fully human, though the majority of them lost the use of their lower bodies due to an experiment gone wrong four years prior to the present. When Trafalgar Law arrived on the island, he was asked to use his ability to give them new legs. Harpy are half-bird half-human creatures. Their legs and feet are those of a bird's, and instead of arms and hands, they have wings, but their torso and head are that of a human. In ancient Greek mythology, they are generally always female. Only one has been seen so far. Though the specifics are unknown, it appears she was created by the use of Trafalgar Law's power as she was seen in a flashback with human limbs. Yeti are nearly giant-sized humanoid beings, adapted to snowy weather. They are quite mysterious, and their footprints alone are larger than Brook, one of the tallest members of the Straw Hat Pirates. Their body is similar to Chopper's Monster Point, and they tend to go nearly naked in frigid weather. They are capable of setting up traps and using human weaponry. The Yeti Cool Brothers, Rock and Scotch, both work for Caesar Clown as assassins. Dressrosa Fighting Fish are large dark-colored fish notorious for their ferocity. They have the head of a bull with fangs and a crazed look in their eyes. They came to the waters between Dressrosa and Green Bit about two centuries ago and made travel impossible, capsizing ships that come close. They travel in large schools in the waters between Dressrosa and Green Bit. Reinforcing the bridge between Green Bit and Dressrosa with iron did not make any difference. Since their arrival, nobody who has crossed the bridge has been known to return. A small variant called are kept in a pool surrounding the ring at Corrida Colosseum, as a disqualification penalty for anyone who falls out of it. Their name and ferocity resemble real-life Siamese fighting fish. Green Bit Green Bit, while uninhabited by humans, is home to various wild animals, including: *Boars *Foxes *Birds Yellow Great Rhinoceros Beetle are large beetles used by the dwarves as mounts to fly from place to place. The Tontatta kingdom used these to fly from Green Bit to Dressrosa. The ones used by the army have "TT-Air Force" written on their sides. They are used by the Yellow Kabu squad, commanded by Kabu, a dwarf with a Rhinoceros Beetle Zoan Devil Fruit. The mounts have helmets with the letter "K" (for Kabu) followed by a number. Pink Hornet are large hornets that live on Green Bit, which the dwarves tamed. The dwarves use these as aircraft to fly from place to place. They are used by the Pink Bee squad, commanded by Bian, a dwarf with the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi Zoan Devil Fruit, which allows her to turn into a hornet. Each hornet wears a black helmet with the letter "B" (for Bee) on it, followed by a number. Linear Fox The Linear Foxes are a species of fox which has been domesticated by the dwarves of the Tontatta Kingdom. They are big enough for average sized humans (Robin and Usopp) to ride on. These foxes have large puffy tails, which are said to be very soft, and beautiful to look at. Their fur is dark colored on the top of its body, and its underbelly is light colored, along with part of its tail and around its eyes. Each of the foxes sports a light colored hat which reads "Express" and has a fox tail on it. They also have a sign on their sides, saying which number fox they are. Other Super Penguin A was Kuzan's mode of transportation when he came to Punk Hazard , in particular, the super penguin named Camel. It is said to be good at treading water. Its coloration resembles real-life banded penguins. Sea Pig is an ingredient for one of the Attack Cuisine dishes, Hormone Soup with Sea Pork. The name is a pun on the Japanese word for , the kanji of which literally translates to "sea pig". References Site Navigation it:Specie animali/Saga del Nuovo Mondo Category:Animal Species